Field of Art
The present disclosure relates to an image capturing apparatus for performing intermittent image capturing, and a control method and a program thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique to capture images of a subject in an intermittent manner (so-called interval image capturing) is known. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-139029 proposes a technique perform automatic exposure image capturing using an exposure value which is automatically calculated based on a photometric value obtained by measuring a subject light immediately before each image capturing when a plurality of images are acquired by intermittently performing image capturing with previously set image capturing intervals.